


Они все были немного влюблены в профессора

by LazyRay



Category: Marvel, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они все были немного влюблены в профессора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они все были немного влюблены в профессора

**Author's Note:**

> _Крохотный драбблик от лица (внезапно!) Алекса Саммерса._  
>  _Мысли о профессоре. Совершенно не взаимные. Да. Ни в коем разе не пейринг._  
>  Хороший такой [кадр](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/2/8/282831/71378584.jpg) был в фильме.

Они все были немного влюблены в профессора.

Хэнк смотрел ему в рот и ловил каждое слово, и по одному только намеку, по одной только мимолетной идее профессора бросался строить странные игрушки за гранью технического развития. Как с тем же их Церебро. Оба маньяки яйцеголовые! И профессор с благодарностью и радостью хватался за все эти Хэнковы схемы, и расчеты, и результаты, и смотрел на него восхищенными сияющими глазами. Очкарик и таял. Ему, кажется, больше ничего и не требовалось.

Рэйвен бесилась, конечно. Алекс ни за что не желал оказаться бы на ее месте: быть так близко, иметь право дотрагиваться в любой момент и знать, что на тебя никогда не посмотрят как на желанную женщину. Та еще пытка! Она наизнанку выворачивалась, флиртовала с очкариком – все было бесполезно!  
Но у нее хотя бы было время смириться с несбывшимися мечтами. У нее были годы рядом с ее Чарльзом.

Шону, кажется, было проще всего. Он искренне доверял и незамутненно любил, и не требовал ничего особенного кроме своей толики внимания (которым проф щедро оделял всех без разбору), своих нескольких минут разговора с глазу на глаз, помощи в тренировках, советов... своей маленькой порции профессора.

Была еще Мойра, которая тоже все время зачем-то торчала в замке вместе с ними. Следила за ними для ЦРУ, надо полагать. Она тоже провожала профессора заинтересованным взглядом, но сложно было понять, что видела она, глядя на Чарльза Ксавьера: ценный инструмент? существо, которое может стать самым опасным врагом для людей? прекрасного принца из волшебной сказки?

Сам же Алекс... Алекс много чего хотел бы. Много о чем думал. Особенно по ночам. Стискивая в зубах уголок подушки, и отчаянно крепко сжимая себя в руке до разрядки, представляя... Чего он только не представлял! Эти алые губы, приоткрытые для него, эти улыбающиеся глаза – зажмуренные из-за него, эти аккуратные выглаженные рубашки – сдернутые с компактного тела и валяющиеся у них под ногами. Он выдыхал в подушку мокрым ртом и кончал, представляя это мягкое податливое тело – под собой.  
А потом вспоминал гордый и довольный взгляд профессора, его «я верю в тебя» – и ненавидел самого себя.

Сам же профессор, конечно, только мягко улыбался и непонимающе поднимал брови, даром что телепат! Пожимал плечами и списывал все на гормоны, благодарность и юношеский максимализм. Сам-то, можно подумать, давно ли таким был! Но для него они все были детьми. Все, кроме Лэншерра.  
Зато уж со своим Эриком профессор носился как с золотым яйцом. Эрик у него был безупречным, изумительным, чудесным! Особенным! А тот, не будь дураком, пялился на задницу своего друга и зубасто улыбался ему в лицо. А по вечерам уводил в библиотеку играть в шахматы. Хороши игры, раз для них двери запирать приходится! А профессор, – Чарльз для Лэншерра, просто Чарльз, – глядел на него своими синими глазами, все наглядеться не мог, и улыбался ему особенно мягко, нежно; влюбленно, как девчонка.

В минуты просветления Алекс сам с отчаянием понимал, насколько его горячечные фантазии отличаются от глубокого восхищения профессора его бесценным Эриком, и даже от тех чувств, что отражались в растерянных и голодных взглядах проклятого Лэншерра, самого не знавшего, за что ему досталось такое сокровище, но вцепившегося в него со всей возможной силой.

\- Алекс! – профессор подошел к нему быстрым шагом, приобнял по своему обыкновению за плечи, разворачивая в сторону бункера. – Хэнк придумал такую изумительную вещь! Ты только послушай!..  
Он просто сиял от возбуждения. Он болтал о новом изобретении очкарика, которое должно помочь Алексу в освоении его силой; болтал, не останавливаясь, не давая вставить ни слова, одурманивая своим смешным акцентом, и что еще оставалось Алексу, как не позволить увлечь себя в этом маленьком энергичном вихре?  
\- Конечно, профессор!


End file.
